


Treat

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Gen, Halloween, dendevill town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is the Pumpkaboos' favorite night of the year for a very good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, this is so bad but I'm posting it anyways. Just something short and sweet to help me get back into the swing of things. Hopefully I'll be posting a lot more this summer.
> 
> *I own nothing*

        Laughter filled the air as children of all ages ran through the streets of Dendemille Town, flashy costumes waiving in the breeze they created. The sky was darkening slowly, creating a pinkish glow over the sleepy townscape, breaking only for the few, faint stars in the sky. House lights were the only source of light to break through the twilight pigment, creating a slightly eerie atmosphere in the City of Windmills. The chilly nip of mid-autumn served to complete the aura of the evening.  
Amid the scarce trees surrounding the town, certain Pokemon were having their own fun; this was their favorite night of the year, after all. Pumpkaboos of all sizes flitted between the trees, chasing each other and crying in delight. The restless Pokemon peeked out at the town from their playground, eager to see what kinds of candy the children were getting this year. Witches, ghosts, princesses, and even Pokemon costumes filled the streets of the normally quiet town, creating a bustling environment bursting at the seams with candy at its center.  
        Soon, the sky had darkened to a deep navy, casting the trick-or-treaters into the haze of night. The lights from the houses were more pronounced now, as were the stars. The Pumpkaboos slowly made their way into the dying excitement of the holiday, eager to taste the candy they had been waiting for. Children laughed at the Pokemon, who were quick to join in the young one's games, and parents smiled at the Pumpkaboos antics. The people of Dandemille loved the round Pokemon, even if they were often mischievous and unpredictable. The ghastly grass types cried in glee as they chased happy children throughout the town, and they were occasionally rewarded with treats from the chasees; then they would nuzzle the child and move on to the next one. It was an annual tradition for the town to feed the Pumpkaboos candy on Halloween, one that most readily enjoyed.

        After hours of sugar-induced fun, the Pumkaboos were overjoyed with the year's candy crop. Lollipops, candy bars, gummies, and other sweet treats had been given to the Pokemon this year. With a final cry to the kind townsfolk of Dandemille, the Pumpkin Pokemon returned to the trees, ready to sleep and dream sugary sweet dreams and await the next year's feeding of the Pumpkaboos.


End file.
